trialsofordenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Episode 2: A Sanctum Hello * The episode opens on the party gathered around during a short rest after the fight with the redcaps. * After the rest, the party gathers themselves up and heads back out to follow the trail of the large cat. They discuss a variety of things, primarily spectacles: what they are and whether Rogg needs some. After some time, the party hears the sound of arguing. They sneak up to see what the fuss is, except for Clancy who strolls into the middle of it. It turns out there are two completely identical men prepared to fight each other, while a woman and her child looks on. * Eventually the whole party comes out and takes charge of the situation, determined to find out who the original husband is. The identical people explain that he (they?) are merchants on their way back to Nova. He stepped away from his cart and when he came back there was someone impersonating him. * The party begins to investigate which man is the imposter. Emmett attempted to Detect Magic but didn't distinguish anything. Keegan tried to quiz them on the birthdate of his child but both had the correct answer. Clancy suggests that we should see if one of their swords was fake or illusory so he has them set both swords down and it turns out that both of them are real swords. Clay suggests we try cutting a chunk out of their bodies to see if one of them is fake, which gives Rogg the idea to just cut a bit of hair and see if one of them is insubstantial. At that idea, one of the men begins to get nervous. Keegan walks over to cut the man's hair, but when she does, it discorporates into nothingness. Impulsively, Keegan stabs the imposter. He begins to run and a fight begins. * The man tears ass to get away but Keegan, Rogg, and Clancy chase after him, with Clay firing from behind. Keegan clumsily tries to cast a Sleep spell but to no avail, and Rogg hits him with subdual damage to try and knock him out. The fleeing man ducks behind a rock, and Clancy skids up to see that he appears in his true form, that of a gray-skinned, elf like, somewhat alien creature. Clancy attempts to calm him down and is almost succeeding when Keegan immediately attempts to grapple him, with Rogg close behind. Eventually Rogg manages to pin him down. * He explains that he is a doppleganger, and that he wasn't trying to eat the other man's child or anything, he just wanted to rob the guy because he's desperate. It seems the doppleganger is a bit of a shitty garbage man but not ''neccessarily ''evil. Keegan apologizes for the stabbing, explaining that a stabbing might as well be "a Sanctum Hello." Rogg tries to convince the merchant man to sell him some food for the doppleganger, the man does but rips off the orc very badly, proving that he too is a bit of an asshole. Rogg and Emmett play good cop bad cop, with Rogg offering the doppleganger the bread he bought and Emmett telling him to stay in line or he'll get reported to the Astaran authorities. The doppleganger noncommitally agrees and then flees the scene. * The party returned to the trail, traveling some distance. The walk was interrupted by the scream of a horse and then a scream of a man. The party rushes over to see what the commotion is an quickly realize that the man and his horse were being attacked by giant antswolves. The horse leaps over half the party, riderless and badly injured - and the ants that were chasing it now turn to the party. Keegan, Rogg, and Clancy try to make their way to the badly injured man fighting off some ants not too far away, while Emmett and Clay deal with the original ants. Clancy unfortunately gets caught up with some antwolves as they emerge from their lair, Keegan and Rogg try to help the dying man fight off his assailants but they are too late. They rush down to help Clancy and Keegan sets some antwolves on fire. Clancy backpedals to try and split the antwolves up, but instead they mostly go after Keegan and she fall unconscious. Emmett heals her after fighting off the antwolves attacking him and Clay. The party finishes up the combat and antwolves stop emerging from their den. * The party confirms that the man who had been killed was in fact dead, and searched his body. He had a bag where we found a sealed document which Keegan promptly opened, as well as a map. Apparently the man was a messenger carrying information from Sanctum to Nova. Keegan expresses interest in following up on the contents of the letter after we finish solving the witch issue. * The party agrees to take a long rest since they are out of magic. They hole up under a rock overhand and Rogg fortifies the place and then goes with Clancy to hunt for food. The episode ends with a very long rest, with the party settling down for a full long rest and then planning to hopefully sleep through the night. Chat Log 2 <- Back Next->